Family Blood
Family Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifteenth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The team headed to Alden Greene's mansion's baby bedroom after Chief King reported that Alden's daughter-in-law, Aileen Greene, was found beaten to death with a baseball bat and tied up to her son Oliver's crib. The killer turned out to be the victim's stepson, Scott Greene. Scott felt that Aileen was a horrible step-mother, being abusive to both him and his step-brother Oliver, and stealing money from the family for Tom Hunt, her ex-husband. When Scott asked for his baseball card back, Aileen ripped it to pieces. It was a sentimental and super rare card, worth thousands of dollars, that was given to him by his grandfather, Alden. Scott could not bear it and killed Aileen with a baseball bat and tied her up next to Oliver's crib. Due to the severity of the crime, when Scott was arrested, he was tried as an adult, which explains why Judge Hall sentenced him to 20 years in jail. Summary Victim *'Aileen Greene' (was found beaten to death and tied up next to her baby's crib) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Scott Greene' Suspects irma.png|Irma Fusslepot paul15.png|Paul Greene th.png|Tom Hunt familybloodupdated.PNG|Alden Greene sg15.png|Scott Greene Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears running shoes. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is a baseball fan. Crime Scenes C015S1A.png|Baby's Bedroom C015S1B.png|Toy Chest C015S2A.png|Derelict Hallway C015S2B.png|Sleeping Corner C015S3A.png|Backyard C015S3B.png|Tree House Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Baby's Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Scribbled Address; Victim identified: Aileen Greene; New Suspect: Irma Fusslepot) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Talk to Irma Fusslepot about the victim. (Prerequisite: Play Baby's Bedroom as a task; New Suspect: Paul Greene) *Talk to Paul Greene about the victim. (Prerequisite: Irma interrogated) *Examine Scribbled Address. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address. (00:05:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Derelict Hallway) *Investigate Derelict Hallway. (Prerequisite: Address analyzed; Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (New Suspect: Tom Hunt) *Check if Tom Hunt knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Old Photo restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Report to Alden Greene about the case. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sleeping Corner; Profile updated: Alden drinks whiskey) *Investigate Sleeping Corner. (Prerequisite: Alden interrogated; Clue: Grocery Bag) *Examine Grocery Bag. (Result: Credit Card Receipt) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (03:00:00) *Ask Tom Hunt about Aileen's grocery bag. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed; Profile updated: Tom drinks whiskey) *Investigate Backyard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Shoe Print, Baseball Bat) *Examine Shoe Print. (Result: Running Shoes; Attribute: The killer wears running shoes) *Ask Irma Fusslepot about the running shoes. (Prerequisite: Running Shoes identified; Profile updated: Irma wears running shoes) *Analyze Baseball Bat. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Baseball Bat) *Examine Baseball Bat Grip. (Prerequisite: Baseball Bat analyzed; Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Scott Greene) *Interrogate Scott Greene about the baseball bat. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Scott drinks whiskey) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Toy Chest. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Dollar Bills) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Ask Paul Greene about the bank notes. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tree House) *Investigate Tree House. (Prerequisite: Paul interrogated; Clues: Torn Card, Telescope) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Baseball Card) *Examine Baseball Card. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Show the baseball card to Scott Greene. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Attribute: The killer is a baseball fan; Profiles updated: Scott wears running shoes and is a baseball fan, Paul is a baseball fan, Alden is a baseball fan) *Examine Telescope. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Tom's Fingerprint) *Ask Tom Hunt about the telescope. (Prerequisite: Tom's Fingerprint identified; Profile updated: Paul wears running shoes) *See what Irma Fusslepot wants. (Prerequisite: Tom interrogated; Profile updated: Irma drinks whiskey) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Irma interrogated; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Go check on Tom Hunt. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Sleeping Corner. (Prerequisite: Tom interrogated; Clue: Piece of Glass) *Examine Pieces of Glass. (Result: Pipe) *Analyze Pipe. (03:00:00) *Hand Tom Hunt over to the doctor. (Prerequisite: Pipe analyzed; Reward: MALE Blue Hippie Glass, Dreads, FEMALE Heart Shaped Glasses, Hippie Haircut) *See if Alden Greene needs help. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Backyard. (Prerequisite: Alden interrogated; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sell Sign) *Bring the sign back to Alden Greene. (Prerequisite: Sell Sign restored; Reward: 100 XP) *See what is the matter with Irma Fusslepot. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Baby's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Irma interrogated; Clue: Dish) *Examine Dish. (Result: Strange Pellets) *Analyze Strange Pellets. (03:00:00) *Warn Irma Fusslepot about the rat poison. (Prerequisite: Strange Pellets analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in which, during the sentence of the killer, a lawyer (Gerald Young) appears. *This case, A Russian Case, The Haunting of Elm Manor, Murder on Campus, The Scent of Death and A Brave New World are the six cases of Grimsborough in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *The "Baby's Bedroom" crime scene is also featured in the game's loading screen. *The "Backyard" crime scene contains a poster item which has a wanted meme. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center